Kings Prince
by Mel Blue 1
Summary: Prince Corin has a proposition for High King Peter. Companion story set in the Kings series universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Kings Prince

**Fandom:** Narnia (Books - so don't expect it to be like the movies.)

**Pairing:** Peter/Prince Corin

**Summary: **Prince Corin has a proposition for High King Peter. Companion story set in the Kings series universe.

**Rating:** NC17

**Disclaimer:** The character's belong to CS Lewis. The blame is mine.

**Warnings:** Underage.

**Author's Note: **I needed a break from all the angst I've been writing and somehow I've ended up writing this PWP (mind you it's now 4 chapters long) story out of a throw-away comment in Kings Parted about Peter and Prince Corin. You could read this as a prequel to the Kings series if you wanted to, but it really hasn't got much to do with the Edmund arc of that series, and I'd probably recommend reading it after you've read Kings Parted.

Also, I will put an underage warning on this, as one of the characters is only fifteen. But keep in mind that this is a medieval/Narnia story and in medieval times fifteen was above old enough to be in a relationship and most people were married by that age. However, if it squicks you, don't read it.

So, in an attempt to be clearer, here's a list of stories in the Kings series and stories in the Kings universe. (Not all of them are available yet.)

And I've now resigned myself to the sucky titles.

**Main series - (Edmund's arc)**

1. Kings Comfort (Peter/Caspian; Edmund)

2. Kings Love (Caspian/Edmund)

3. Kings Parted (Caspian/Edmund; Peter/Eustace)

4. Kings Battle (Caspian/Edmund; Peter/Eustace)

**Companion stories set in the Kings universe - (Peter's arc)**

1. Kings Prince (Peter/Prince Corin)

2. Kings Consort (Peter/Eustace)

* * *

**Kings Prince - Chapter 1**

* * *

"It will be lovely to see the Archenlanders again, particularly in such happy circumstances."

It was Queen Lucy who spoke and Peter looked at her fondly, even as he noticed the frown on his sister, Queen Susan's, face."

"Yes," she agreed. "But I do think that they are still too young to marry. Surely King Lune should have pressed them to delay for a while yet."

"You only say that as you have not yet found your own choice," Lucy said promptly, and Peter winced, but the words were tempered by the smile on Queen Lucy's face and thankfully Queen Susan laughed.

"But Prince Cor and the Lady Aravis have known each other for some years now, and not only that, they had a great adventure together," Lucy continued. "I think they know each other well enough, even if they are only fifteen, and you know that some couples marry even earlier."

"I, for one, wish this wedding was already over," King Edmund said, drawing his horse closer. "For it would mean that you two would stop talking about it incessantly."

"Edmund!" both sisters exclaimed, with varying degrees of annoyance and Peter cleared his throat, deeming it wise to intervene quickly.

"We shall reach the narrow part of the pass soon," he said, firmly, "and noon approaches. Shall we halt the company for refreshment before continuing on?"

The others agreed readily and Peter reined in his horse and held up a hand. Immediately the small column halted and those on horseback dismounted. A small stand of nearby trees provided excellent shade and soon most of the group of Talking Beasts, Fauns, Dryads and Humans were relaxing on the grass.

It was towards the end of the light meal that the Lord Peridan approached and knelt beside Peter.

"Sire," he said quietly. "A pair of riders have come through the pass."

Peter nodded and rose to his feet and he wasn't surprised when Lucy and Edmund followed him to the road. As the group on horseback neared it was easy to see that they were riders from Archenland and the slight tension in Peter eased, even before Lucy gasped in delight and ran forward.

"Prince Corin," she exclaimed. "Oh, and Prince Cor. How lovely of you to meet us but did you really think we needed an escort?"

"No, Queen Lucy," Corin said, laughing as he slid down from his horse. "But both my brother and I felt in sore need of an escape from the castle. There is too much going on there… and far too many flowers."

Queen Susan joined them and greetings were quickly exchanged. Peter studied the two brothers closely for he had not seen them for over a year – he had been absent in the north on their last visit to Cair Paravel. The resemblance between them was still strong but they had both changed. Prince Cor was slightly taller than his brother now, and his hair was fairer, whilst Prince Corin looked broader in the shoulders. And their expressions were different as well, Prince Cor seemed more prone to quiet reflection, and Prince Corin appeared to be as impulsive as ever.

"And what is this?" Queen Susan said, patting Prince Cor on the cheek and making him blush slightly, "Are you already seeking to escape your bride?"

"Not at all," the Prince replied. "I'm afraid I was led here under false pretences."

"I kidnapped him," Corin explained, and everyone laughed. "Well, it was our last chance for a frolic before he becomes a staid married man."

"Aravis will be furious you know," Cor replied, tapping his brother on the arm. "We may end up attending your funeral instead of my wedding."

"Oh, pish," Corin said, scornfully. "I'm not afraid of your bride. Besides," he added earnestly, ruining the effect, "I left a note."

The Princes joined the Narnians for the rest of their meal and then they all mounted up again and set off along the road. Peter found himself riding beside Prince Corin and was a little surprised for he had not spent as much time with the young Prince as the others had and when he had last seen him, Corin had spent most of his time with Edmund and Lucy.

"My father is very pleased that you are able to visit our kingdom again, your Majesty," Corin eventually said and Peter smiled.

"Yes, I am sorry it has been so long," he said.

"Are the giants of the north finally subdued?"

Peter nodded. "Yes, thankfully," he said. "I think it will be many years before they rise in numbers again and they will be wary of Narnia for longer than that."

"I wish that I could have joined you," Corin said, with a sigh. "But my father would never have allowed it."

"Better that you did not," Peter replied. "It was ugly fighting with very little of honour in it. The giants of the north are not like the giants of Narnia."

Corin was silent for a time and Peter began to wonder if perhaps he had offended the Prince but he could not help feeling that Corin had been too young to have faced the sort of battles that had occurred in the north, and he wasn't going to apologise for it.

"And how fares your father the King?" Peter asked, finally breaking the silence and he smiled when Corin gave him a shy, grateful look. Still, he was puzzled by it for Corin had never seemed to show any type of bashfulness before.

"He is well but he could be better," Corin said, quietly. "He took ill in this last winter and has never seemed to fully regain his strength, and in confidence I must tell you that our Physician has warned Cor that the throne will fall to him in only a few short years."

"Ah," said Peter, his heart swelling in sympathy as he saw the grave look on Corin's face. "I am sorry to hear that. Our brother King has ever been a good friend." He looked forward to where Prince Cor was riding with Edmund and nodded thoughtfully. "This wedding may then be fortunately timed."

"Yes," Corin agreed. "Although neither of them wanted to delay it at any rate." He sighed and then grinned at Peter with a hint of mischief. "I feel that I am fortunate indeed to be the second-born. Not least because, with luck, I will never have to marry."

Peter gave the Prince a sharp look for there was something in his tone that added a deeper meaning to his words. Corin met his gaze squarely but with a flush in his cheeks that Peter could not ignore, and it made his pulse quicken. He sternly suppressed it for there was a small chance that Corin's remark had been made in innocence and he had long made it a rule to only hunt this sort of quarry if he was sure of his prize.

"I see," he said, thoughtfully, and a part of him hoped that his short reply would draw Corin into revealing himself further.

But it seemed that the young Prince suddenly lost his nerve, for his eyes dropped as the blush in his cheeks deepened, and whilst this response was quite illuminating for Peter, it also made him wary.

He had been the target of young male infatuation before and often he had returned the interest, and acted upon it, but it was always with the risk that the infatuation would get out of hand… and Peter was very conscious of his duty to Narnia. One day both Susan and Lucy would marry but their heirs would not be Narnia's heirs, and Edmund had become a young man who seemed oblivious to the idea of romantic love when it was directed at him. This might one day change, and Peter hoped it would, for it seemed unnatural to him, but he knew that he could not look to Edmund to fulfil a duty that was Peter's to bear.

Still, Corin would have more understanding of this than most, and Peter had to admit he found the young Prince very attractive. It would definitely be enjoyable to have him in his bed, if that was what Corin was aiming for, but it would have to be Corin who made the approaches, for Peter would not set out to seduce the son of his brother King.

Unfortunately, or perhaps thankfully, Peter was not certain, the road through the pass narrowed at this point and they were forced to ride in single file.

* * *

They reached the castle of Anvard early in the evening and were greeted by King Lune and a smiling Lady Aravis. Peter was saddened to see his friend looking less hale than he had before and he was glad that he'd had the warning that Corin had given him.

He was still speaking with the King when he realised that the ladies had disappeared and Corin was standing beside him.

"Ah, here is Corin to show you to your quarters," King Lune said, wheezing slightly. "I hope that you will find them comfortable, my friend."

"I know that I will," Peter assured him and then he followed Corin from the great hall.

"Cor's already dragged Edmund off to look at some dusty old book," Corin said. He appeared to have recovered his composure from their earlier conversation and he was smiling at Peter with his usual spark of mischief in his eyes. "And the ladies are looking at Aravis' wedding gown, I'll wager you."

They reached a wooden door and Corin flung it open and as Peter stepped through he recognised the room as the comfortable apartment he had occupied the last time he had visited Anvard. He walked over to the window.

"Ah, I remember this view," he said. "It is a fine one." He turned to face Corin, who had followed him into the room. "How long before the banquet?"

"About an hour," Corin said, and Peter could plainly hear the nervous tension in his voice. He watched as the Prince swiftly turned and closed the door, and his brow rose when Corin stood for a moment with one hand resting on the solid wood. When Corin finally turned, Peter smiled and undid his sword belt and laid the weapon on a nearby table, all the while conscious of Corin's eyes following him.

"Would you like some refreshment?" Corin asked, and Peter turned to see him holding a carafe of ruby wine.

"That would be welcome," Peter said. "Will you join me?"

He saw the flush rise in Corin's face again and wondered if he had been wise to make the offer but Corin nodded and then quickly poured out two glasses of the wine, and handed one to Peter.

Peter sipped the fine wine appreciatively but his brow rose again as he saw Corin take a deep draught from his glass.

"You are thirsty," he said, but Corin shook his head.

"No," he said. "I'm trying to find my courage."

"Never look for it in a glass," Peter said gently, and when Corin looked at him, he smiled. Probably with too much encouragement, he thought, but it was becoming obvious that he was going to find out what was going on in Corin's head in the next few minutes.

Corin took a deep breath. "I wanted to ask a boon of you, High King Peter."

"Ask it, Prince Corin," Peter replied, with an amused smile.

"The day after tomorrow my brother will marry," Corin said, his gaze focused on the glass in his hand. "He chose to save himself for his bride, and she will be his first. And I, too, have never…" He faltered and lapsed into silence and Peter decided to take pity on him.

"Are you asking me to be your first?" he asked, quietly.

"Yes, but only if you… I mean, only if you want to."

It was a nervous reply and Peter found himself reaching out and taking Corin's hand, and finally the Prince looked up at him.

"I would," he said, and the flare of excitement in Corin's eyes resonated in his own quickened pulse. Still, there was need for care here, he thought. "But, are you sure that there is no one here in Anvard who-"

"No," Prince Corin said quickly. "I had… I had already thought of you before and when I saw you again today I knew I wanted it to be you."

"And you understand what it means if we do this?" he asked, and when Corin looked puzzled Peter gently squeezed the hand he was still holding. "I cannot stay here in Anvard with you, and you cannot be with me in Narnia."

Corin's confusion cleared and Peter was surprised and then pleased to see the amusement in his eyes.

"I'm not asking for your hand in marriage, King Peter," he said with a teasing note in his voice and Peter could not hold back his laughter.

"Very well, then," Peter said, tugging on the hand that still rested in his and pulling Corin into his arms.

Corin came forward easily but as Peter's arms settled around his waist, he flushed and his previous nervousness seemed to return. Peter placed a gentle hand under his chin and made him look up.

"Tell me," he said, running a thumb over Corin's lower lip, "will I also be the first to taste your mouth?"

Corin's flush deepened but he met Peter's eyes bravely and nodded. Peter smiled and finally let his tightly reined desire flow free. He saw the anticipation in Corin's face and he lowered his head and brushed his mouth against Corin's slightly parted lips.

He could feel the fine trembling in the hands that rested against his chest, and in the lips under his, but those lips were also eager and Peter did not hesitate to press deeper into the kiss.

Corin met him, his hands gliding around Peter's shoulders and up into his hair, pulling him closer, and moaning softly when Peter's tongue finally slid against his. It had been many months since Peter had indulged in this sort of dalliance and the sound of that moan made the heat pool in his stomach. He could feel himself already starting to harden, and his hands began to roam, exploring the strong lines of the Prince's body.

Then, suddenly, the door opened and before Peter could even begin to think of pulling away he heard Edmund's voice.

"I say, Peter, I think… _oh_, oh sorry, sorry, I'll go."

He raised his head just in time to see Edmund leaving the room, hurriedly closing the door behind him, and he couldn't help laughing.

"He will never learn to knock," he said, and then looked at Corin.

It was quite a sight. Corin's eyes were dark and his lips were full, wet and still parted and it was a hard fight in Peter not to take them again. Instead he gently let the Prince go and stepped away.

"It will soon be time for the banquet," he said, "and we both should get ready."

He saw the look of disappointment in Corin's eyes and pressed a quick kiss to his brow.

"Come to my room afterwards," he said with a smile. "And don't drink too much wine."

Corin laughed and then quickly left the room, and Peter sat down on the bed and reflected that this wedding was going to be far more enjoyable than he had anticipated.

* * *

Peter washed and dressed quickly and when he left his room he found Edmund waiting for him in the hallway outside. He raised an eyebrow at the sight of his brother and Edmund smiled sheepishly.

"I know, I know," he said. "I must knock. I don't think I'll forget again."

"What was it that you wanted to say to me?" Peter asked, and Edmund looked at him blankly.

"You know, I don't remember," he said, grinning. "I think the surprise actually shocked it out of my head. You waste little time."

"Ah, you have it wrong," Peter said, winking at Edmund. "It is the Prince who has seized the opportunity. He has swept me off my feet."

They were both laughing as they entered the banquet hall and took their places. Peter, seated next to King Lune enjoyed a lengthy conversation with his old friend, but the banquet was not a long one in deference to those who had spent the day travelling. Once the meal was over, and the musicians entered, the atmosphere quickly became informal, and there was some dancing.

Peter, though, stayed by King Lune's side until the old King retired, and then he danced once with the Lady Aravis and his sisters before settling on a cushioned bench. He was not surprised when Prince Corin quickly joined him.

He allowed his eyes to wander over the Prince's body in open appreciation, smiling at the flush that this caused, and he couldn't ignore the sense of anticipation that he was beginning to feel.

He leaned forward, using the noise in the room as an excuse to press his lips to Corin's ear, and delighted in the small shiver that ran through the Prince.

"Are you ready?" he whispered, and after a moment Corin nodded.

"Then come with me," Peter said, rising from the bench and holding out his hand.

Corin took his hand and they quietly left the banquet hall.

* * *

Peter poured two small glasses of wine and handed one to Corin. He smiled to himself as he caught Corin's eyes lingering on the bed and he could see that the Prince was a little disappointed at the delay but Peter had decided that he wanted to draw out the moment and savour the anticipation.

He took a sip of the wine and sat down on the small sofa in front of the fire, gesturing for Corin to join him. As soon as the Prince was beside him, Peter curled a hand around the back of his neck drawing him in close, and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

Corin responded immediately, but Peter quickly moved his mouth to Corin's throat, teasing the skin there with gentle kisses. As Corin let out a soft moan, Peter nipped his earlobe.

"What would you like to do tonight?" he whispered.

"Ev… everything," Corin stuttered, as Peter dragged an open-mouthed kiss down his throat to his collarbone.

"Hmm, everything is a lot you know," Peter said, raising his head to smile at Corin, "and we're both a little tired. It's been a long day. Besides, why rush through everything when we have more than a night? We've plenty of time to go slow, try everything and do it right, and then you can decide what you really enjoy."

"Yes, but can we please do _something_," Corin said quickly, and Peter laughed whilst the Prince looked completely embarrassed over his outburst.

Peter didn't reply, except to stand up and pull his doublet off. When he looked down again, Corin's eyes were focused on Peter's bare chest, and for a moment he didn't notice that Peter was holding out a hand to him. Finally he took it, and Peter felt the quiver that went through him, when he pulled him onto his feet and into his arms.

Their lips met in a heated kiss that didn't break until Peter tugged Corin's doublet over his head. The feeling of their bare skin pressed together drew gasps from both of them, and Peter could feel himself hardening quickly. A hand pressed to Corin's groin told him that the Prince was in the same condition, so he slid Corin's breeches down his legs as he dropped to his knees.

He looked up when he heard Corin's eager moan, and held his eyes with his own as leaned forward and took the Princes' shaft into his mouth. A loud, keening wail dropped from Corin's lips as his eyes clenched shut and his fingers pressed tightly into the hard muscles of Peter's shoulders. Peter took him in deeper, his hands on Corin's hips tightly holding him steady.

Peter swept his tongue around the head of Corin's erection, enjoying the clear fluid already leaking from him, and then sucked him deep into his mouth again. Above him, Corin groaned, and Peter could feel that he was trembling. When his stance wavered, Peter released him and stood, ignoring the disappointed moan that turned into a startled gasp when Peter lifted him over his shoulder and carried him to the bed.

Corin laughed in delight as Peter finished undressing them both, and Peter could not resist leaning forward and pressing a hard, hungry kiss to his lips. He pushed forward and Corin gave way before him, lying back on the bed and instinctively raising his knees around Peter's hips. For a moment, Peter was tempted to simply rut against him, for his own need was now burning hot, but instead he rose to rest on his arms and knees, and took his time exploring Corin's throat and chest with his mouth.

Corin was delightfully responsive, arching up into Peter's embrace, and the sounds he made were almost sinful. Peter couldn't help smiling against the Princes' skin as he took a tight nipple into his mouth and flicked his tongue against it and Corin cried out in pleasure.

Nor was he passive, for his hands danced over Peter's skin, or wound into his hair, and at one point he grasped one of Peter's hands and brought it to his mouth, sucking on his fingers one-by-one, until Peter was gasping against Corin's tight stomach and had to quickly pull his hand away.

Finally Peter knelt between Corin's spread thighs and took his shaft into his mouth once more, one hand caressing his balls, whilst the other held his hips still. He did not expect the Prince to last long and he was not surprised when after only a few moments his mouth was filled. He raised his head and stroked Corin through his release, smiling as he watched the strained bliss on his face.

After a moment, Corin's eyes opened and Peter held his gaze as he leant forward and licked the seed from Corin's stomach. He heard the breathless moan above him and dropped one last kiss to Corin's chest before he settled beside him.

Corin immediately pressed close, whispering Peter's name in his ear, and a small shiver of delight went through Peter at the sound. He could easily get used to hearing his name on Corin's lips like this, he thought, and so it was probably a good thing that they would only have a few nights together before they were separated. For it would not be wise for either of them to become too attached.

A firm hand brushing along his chest distracted Peter from his thoughts and when Corin turned his face up, Peter took his lips easily… and with a hint of desperation for the ache in his own groin still needed to be eased. Fortunately the hand on his chest wandered downwards quickly, and Peter could not stop himself from thrusting his hips when Corin finally took him in a tight grip.

Corin drew back from the kiss and licked his lips. "May I?" he asked in a voice that was breathless.

"Whatever you want," Peter said, and he could hear the raw need in his own voice.

Corin's eyes widened slightly, and then he was moving. Peter rolled onto his back as Corin settled between his legs, and he fought not to thrust upwards when he felt the first tentative lick.

Corin was only hesitant for a few moments and when he finally took Peter's shaft into his mouth, Peter propped himself up on his elbows for he wanted to see it, as well as feel it. Corin's eyes were closed and his mouth was stretched wide around Peter's girth, and Peter could not resist reaching down and tracing a finger around Corin's taut lips. Corin's eyes flew open and a slight flush tinted his skin, a flush that Peter guessed was a mixture of excitement and embarrassment, but the Prince did not pull away, or drop his gaze. Instead he drew back slightly, licked around the head of Peter's shaft, and then slowly sank his mouth back down trying to take Peter as deep as he could. Peter felt him choke and pushed him off slightly, smiling with encouragement, even whilst he ached to thrust hard and deep into Corin's hot, wet mouth.

Finally Peter could take it no longer, he was close and he needed release, not this sweet torture, so he gripped Corin's arms, pulled him up and rolled them both, settling between Corin's legs and thrusting down hard. Corin moaned, wrapping his legs around Peter's hips and holding tightly to his shoulders, and as Peter moved against him, he could feel that Corin had an erection once more.

Corin began to meet Peter's thrusts, and they rutted together, hard and fast. Peter slid his arms under Corin's back and gripped his shoulders, using his body for leverage, and he could feel Corin's harsh breathing against his ear. He turned his head and took Corin's mouth in a deep, messy kiss. Peter could feel the tingling pressure starting, and when Corin suddenly climaxed beneath him, he let go, riding the pleasure for as long as he could.

They were both still gasping for breath when Peter finally rolled onto his back. It had been intense and Peter knew just how good it would be if he were actually inside Corin, and his hips gave an involuntary jerk at the thought. He laughed to himself softly and Corin leant up beside him and looked at him curiously.

"What is it?"

Peter shook his head. "Nothing," he said. "I'm just already looking forward to the next time."

Corin flushed but looked pleased and when Peter ran a finger over his lips, he gave it a gentle nip. Then he looked around the room, dim in the firelight.

"May I stay?" he asked quietly, not meeting Peter's eyes.

Peter reached up and turned Corin's face towards him. "Of course you may," he said, gently. "Did you think I would kick you out of my bed as soon as we were finished?"

Corin's eyes dropped and he bit his bottom lip nervously.

"I don't really know how this works," he said, and Peter pulled him down into his arms and pressed a quick kiss to his mouth.

"There are no rules," he said. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to, but I personally would like to spend the night together."

Corin sighed as Peter pulled the blankets around them and then he settled into Peter's arms again.

"I'd like that too," he said.

* * *

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Kings Prince

**Fandom:** Narnia (Books - so don't expect it to be like the movies.)

**Pairing:** Peter/Prince Corin

**Summary: **Prince Corin has a proposition for High King Peter. Companion story set in the Kings series universe.

**Rating:** NC17

**Disclaimer:** The character's belong to CS Lewis. The blame is mine.

**Warnings:** Underage.

* * *

**Kings Prince - Chapter 2**

* * *

Corin was already gone when Peter woke, for it was late morning and the sun was already high. It had been a long time since Peter had been able to sleep so late and he stretched luxuriously in the cool sheets, before getting out of bed and tugging on a robe. He wandered over to the window, enjoying the view of the mountains so near, and when he opened the casement the air was cool and fresh.

A knock sounded on the door. Peter turned, giving the command to enter, and three serving boys came in carrying buckets of steaming water for the bath that had already been placed in front of the fire. After they had gone, Peter sank into the warm water and stretched his limbs with a sigh of satisfaction.

That was his last peace for the day, for as soon they had all gathered in the great hall, the festivities began. First a brunch in the gardens and then an afternoon of falconry followed by an informal feast that began in the late afternoon and stretched through to mid-evening when the ladies of the court departed with Aravis.

"What do you think they will do for the rest of the evening?" Corin asked as they watched the ladies leave.

"Look at gowns and talk about the wedding, I'll wager," Edmund said with a long-suffering sigh and all those near laughed.

"Aye lad," King Lune said with a smile, flicking Corin gently on the ear. "Let them have their chance for I think there'll be no other wedding in Anvard for a long while."

Corin laughed, his eyes flitting to Peter, before he followed Cor and Edmund over to the ale barrel. Peter was left alone with King Lune, and feeling a little unsettled, for he was aware that there had been some talk around the castle and that the King knew his son had spent the night in Peter's bed. He met King Lune's gaze squarely and was relieved to see him still smiling, for whilst he knew that there would have been no breach of friendship between them, Corin was still the old King's youngest son.

"No need to be uneasy, Peter my friend," King Lune said. "For if this is where my son's preference lies should I not be pleased that his first is of the highest rank? But aside from this, I am thankful, for I know you will have a care with him."

There was a hint of warning in the King's voice and Peter nodded.

"I will not let it go too far," he said. "You have my word."

"Aye," King Lune said. "I know you must look to an heir, and Corin knows this also. He's a sensible lad underneath his high spirits." He looked around the great hall and then at his two sons, standing together arm-in-arm talking to King Edmund, and sighed. "Ah, but I wish my wife was alive to see this wedding. Too see our son, Cor, returned and married."

Peter embraced his brother King with warm sympathy and then King Lune retired for the night, after telling Peter, with a twinkle in his eye, to make sure that his boys did not drink overmuch from the ale barrel.

But when Peter joined the others, Prince Cor had already drained his tankard and was trying to take his leave, claiming that Aravis had asked him to get plenty of sleep.

"You, dear brother," Corin said, laughing, "are already hen-pecked and you are not yet even wed."

"I'd like to see you say that in front of Aravis," Cor replied, looking amused.

"So, would I," said Edmund.

"Well, I will then," Corin said, heading for the door. "I'll tell her right now."

"No, you won't," Cor said, calmly. "And it's no use pretending you would, because you already know they'd never let you through the door."

"I'd knock you down if it wasn't your wedding tomorrow," Corin said. His eyes held a glint of amusement even as he pouted at his brother and sudden desire twisted in Peter's stomach.

"Perhaps we should all retire," he suggested mildly, but when Corin glanced at him Peter gave him a heated look full of promise and then watched the rising flush on Corin's face with great enjoyment.

"Oh, yes, perhaps we should," the Prince finally said, and they all left the great hall together.

* * *

This time when they entered Peter's chambers Corin did not allow for any delays. He simply took Peter's hand and pulled him towards the bed, and when they reached it he turned into Peter's arms and pulled him into a heated kiss. Peter certainly had no objections to this but he couldn't help smiling against Corin's mouth.

"You are very eager," he whispered, as he finally pulled away and let his mouth brush against Corin's throat.

"Yes," Corin agreed, arching against Peter's body and gasping slightly when Peter reached his earlobe. "I can't seem to help it."

Peter couldn't help laughing as he tumbled Corin onto the bed and began to remove his clothing.

"I really don't mind that at all," he said, pulling off Corin's hose as the Prince tossed his own tunic to the floor. "I, too, am eager."

Corin blushed again, but he met Peter's eyes steadily, not letting his gaze drop until Peter stood before him fully naked. Then he reached out and trailed a finger along the scar that ran across Peter's broad chest.

"I noticed this last night," he said. "It looks fairly recent. Does it still pain you?"

Peter laughed. "Only when Lucy or Susan remember it and worry at me about it," he said. "Which is unfortunately far too often. It is healed," he added, as Corin's hand brushed against the scar again.

"How did it happen?" Corin asked.

"The fighting in the north was fierce," Peter said, shortly, pushing Corin back onto the bed and settling beside him. "Many were wounded."

He took Corin's mouth again before he could question Peter further and, thankfully, the Prince was willingly distracted. His lips were soft and yielding and for a while he permitted Peter to plunder his mouth at will, but eventually he began to meet Peter's forceful desire with his own. Finally Peter pulled away, reaching for the small vial he had earlier placed on the table beside the bed, even as Corin's mouth latched onto his throat. He moaned and almost dropped the vial when he felt the first press of Corin's teeth and tongue and for a moment he closed his eyes, relishing the sensation.

They were both lying on their sides, pressed closely together and the position made Peter fumble awkwardly with the vial for a moment before he finally got the stopper out. Corin felt the movement and lifted his head from Peter's throat and Peter saw the trepidation in his eyes as he watched Peter coat his fingers in oil.

He smiled as he handed the small bottle to Corin. "Hold this," he said quietly. "We will need more later."

Corin flushed and nodded and then his eyes widened with surprise when he saw Peter raise one leg slightly and reach behind himself.

"What… what are you doing?" he faltered, breathlessly. "I thought that you would…"

"Oh, I will, I promise you," Peter said, pressing a quick kiss to Corin's gaping mouth. He pushed a finger into himself and couldn't help hissing at the slight burn. "But you wanted to try everything…" He trailed off, closing his eyes as he concentrated on relaxing.

When he opened his eyes again, Corin was leaning closer and Peter could see the rising excitement in his face.

"This would be easier if you helped me," he said quietly, smiling in amusement when Corin gave him a confused look. "Put some oil on your fingers."

Corin quickly obeyed and then Peter guided his hand between his legs and pressed Corin's fingers against his opening.

"Work up to three, I will need the extra stretch," he said, as he felt the first finger push inside tentatively. "I do not do this very often."

"Do you not enjoy it?" Corin asked, his voice full of doubt.

"I enjoy it," Peter said quickly, pressing another kiss to the Prince's mouth. "But most of my partners have preferred to be taken and I enjoy that as well."

"How many partners have you had?" Corin asked, and then his face reddened when Peter laughed.

"This is hardly the time to talk about that," he said, pressing closer to Corin and hooking his leg over the Prince's hip, opening himself further to Corin's hand. "Concentrate on what you are doing. Put in another finger."

Corin did so, and Peter adjusted to the stretch, distracting himself with trailing kisses along Corin's throat and shoulder, and working to build up the momentum of desire again. Corin moaned softly, his fingers worked more forcefully and Peter finally brought his lips to the Prince's ear.

"Another," he whispered, reaching for the oil that was lying on the bed between them.

He felt the burn of the third finger as he coated his hand and then gently gripped Corin's hard shaft, covering it in the oil and grinning when Corin thrust into his hand.

"I see that you are ready," he said. "I think that I am also ready."

He pushed Corin onto his back and then knelt above him, lining himself up with the erection that he still held in his hand. Corin was looking up at him with a dazed expression and Peter paused, savouring the moment, before he finally began to lower himself.

The burning stretch was almost overwhelming and Peter closed his eyes, breathing into it, willing himself to relax and a moment later he was able to take Corin completely. He opened his eyes and saw that Corin had now closed his own and that he was gasping for breath.

"Oh, fuck," he whispered, and Peter smiled.

"Hmmm, exactly," he murmured, rising on his knees and then lowering himself again.

Corin's eyes flew open. "I think I'm going to-"

"Not yet," Peter said, stilling. "Breathe deeply."

Corin took a few deep breaths and then nodded, and Peter began again. A few moments later he felt Corin's hands gripping his hips tightly and he looked down to see that Corin was watching intently, his eyes glittering in the candlelight. He leaned forward, taking Corin's mouth in a firm kiss, allowing him room to move, and he gasped against Corin's lips when the Prince thrust hard upwards.

"Please… let me…" Corin whispered into Peter's ear. Peter nodded, and gripping Corin firmly with his thighs, he rolled onto his back, taking the Prince with him.

Corin immediately surged forward, thrusting deep and hard, and Peter moaned his pleasure, as Corin's lips met his. He forced his still oiled hand between them, and gripped his own shaft, moaning again as the pleasure intensified.

He could feel Corin's hot breath on his throat as his teeth scraped against his skin, and his hips worked almost franticly against Peter's. Peter could tell that Corin wouldn't last much longer, so he worked his hand firmly over his own shaft, groaning into Corin's ear when he felt his balls tighten. A moment later his climax came, blissfully mind-numbing, and Peter smiled when he heard Corin's gasped curse and felt his final deep thrust.

For some moments they lay, tangled together, both breathing hard and then Peter finally shifted and Corin's shaft slipped free. Corin raised his head and their lips met in a soft kiss that deepened as Peter rolled the Prince onto his back and settled over him.

Corin laughed softly. "You feel sticky," he said.

"I am sticky," Peter replied, in-between pressing kisses to Corin's smiling lips.

"That was wonderful," Corin whispered into Peter's ear, and Peter shivered. He pressed a final kiss to Corin's throat and then pulled away.

"Yes, it was," he said, "but I should clean this up before it dries."

Corin hummed sleepily as Peter left the bed. He took his time washing away the evidence of their pleasure and when he returned to the bed with a warm washcloth, Corin had fallen asleep. Peter cleaned him gently, careful not to wake him, and then climbed into the bed beside him.

* * *

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Kings Prince

**Fandom:** Narnia (Books - so don't expect it to be like the movies.)

**Pairing:** Peter/Prince Corin

**Summary: **Prince Corin has a proposition for High King Peter. Companion story set in the Kings series universe.

**Rating:** NC17

**Disclaimer:** The character's belong to CS Lewis. The blame is mine.

**Warnings:** Underage.

* * *

**Kings Prince - Chapter 3**

* * *

The wedding was beautiful and, thankfully (according to Edmund), short – a simple ceremony in the rose garden, followed by an afternoon of feasting and dancing. Aravis was stunning, and Prince Cor looked happy, and both blushed delicately when the Narnian Dryad's performed their fertility dance for them.

Peter stayed beside King Lune but he found that his eyes often strayed to Prince Corin and as the sun lowered and the evening air cooled, the heat of his desire rose. But it was not until the old King retired that Peter finally let himself drift closer to the young Prince.

Corin had been dancing with Queen Lucy and now stood, with flushed cheeks, near the ale barrel drinking deeply from a tankard, and when he saw Peter, his eyes sparkled. Peter moved closer and took the tankard from Corin, drained it and then placed it on the table, and when Corin reached for another tankard, Peter gently gripped his wrist.

"Pace yourself, Prince Corin," Peter leaned forward and whispered in his ear, letting his hand brush over the gentle swell of Corin's rear. "For tonight I will have you and I want you to feel it."

He laughed when the flush deepened in Corin's face but the Prince did not lower his eyes from Peter's.

"Can we leave now?" he asked in a breathless voice, and Peter laughed again.

"Soon," he promised.

He could see that Corin wanted to object but before he could say anything, Susan appeared at Peter's side and took his hand.

"Come dance with me, brother," she said, pulling him into the melee of swirling dancers, and the last thing Peter saw of Corin was his tempting pout.

Peter tried to catch sight of him again, until he felt a tap on his shoulder and then he met Susan's eyes.

"Have a care with that one," she said, with a smile, and Peter frowned slightly.

"You can't think I truly need that warning," he replied.

"Perhaps not," Susan said, "but you are both ripe for falling in love."

Peter did not answer but his brow rose, and Susan laughed gently.

"You may think that you are immune, Peter," she said. "But one day you will fall, and you will fall hard, I think. It would be best, for both of you, if Corin was not that one. Do not draw him in."

A stab of annoyance went through Peter but he saw the soft concern in his sister's eyes and held his tongue for a moment, thinking about her words. He knew his physical desire for Prince Corin was strong - all of this day he had been anticipating what the night would bring - and he knew that he felt fondness for the young Prince also. But Peter also knew that he had his control, he had not lost that, and he had not revealed too much of himself to Corin. And he knew that the moment he saw a sign of any feeling more than lust in Corin eyes, he could quickly stifle that feeling in the Prince and withdraw from the situation.

"You need not fret, Susan," Peter finally replied. "There is no danger."

She looked at him and then smiled with a hint of sadness. "Perhaps now I wish there was," she said, and Peter rolled his eyes in fond exasperation.

* * *

Corin gasped against Peter's lips as Peter pushed another finger inside him, and his whole body seemed to writhe on the bed. His skin gleamed golden in the warm light of the fire and the candles near the bed, and Peter could not take his eyes off him.

"Please, Peter," Corin whispered. "Don't tease me."

"I'm not teasing you," Peter said, his voice rough even to his own ears. "I'm making sure I don't hurt you. Don't be so impatient – you'll thank me for it later."

"But you've been doing this for ages," Corin said, and then gasped again as Peter twisted his fingers. "I'm ready for more. I want more."

There was a demanding note to his voice and as the heat pooled in Peter's stomach he reflected that Corin was rapidly losing what little shyness he'd displayed earlier. Peter's eyes drifted over the Prince in open admiration for he was quite a sight, with his shining eyes and his parted lips, the tip of his tongue just visible when he wet his plump, lower lip. His legs were spread wide around Peter, the muscles in his thighs trembling slightly as his fully erect shaft strained against his stomach and Peter decided, as he twisted his fingers once more and saw Corin's reaction, that he was definitely ready for the next step.

He reached for the vial of oil and spread some on his aching erection. He heard a soft moan, and looked up to find Corin watching him, his tongue again peeking out to moisten his lower lip, and Peter surged forward, swallowing Corin's surprised whimper in a deep kiss.

He lined himself up with Corin's slick entrance and began to push forward and Corin tore his mouth away from Peter's.

"You're big," he groaned, but Peter could see how much his eyes had darkened with something that looked like surrender, and his hands were holding tightly to Peter's shoulders, trying to pull him even closer.

"You wanted me to fuck you," he whispered into Corin's ear. "So relax and take it or you won't be able to walk tomorrow."

He wondered, as he paused and waited, if he'd gone too far and misread Corin, for the Prince had gone very still underneath him, but then Corin suddenly let out a little sigh and turned his head, his lips sliding along Peter's throat until they reached his ear.

"Fuck me then, High King Peter," he said, softly. "I'm yours, your Majesty. Let me serve you."

Peter's eyes widened in surprise at how readily Corin had revealed his own fantasy. He hadn't thought that he would be confident enough to confirm Peter's guess, and perhaps the ale he'd drunk earlier had lowered his inhibitions, but Peter was more than willing to go along with it when Corin was so hot and tight around him, and he was filling Peter's ear with soft little moans and breathless gasps.

He let his body press heavily against Corin's as his hips snapped forward and, finally, he was fully sheathed inside the Prince. He kept still as Corin seemed to struggle with it for a moment and then Peter felt him begin to relax. He pressed a hot kiss to the spot just under Corin's ear and felt him shiver.

"You're mine, are you?" Peter said. "You wish to serve me?"

Peter lifted his head and watched Corin's face, saw the way his eyelashes fluttered against his flushed cheeks. For a moment, his eyes opened and Peter saw how dark they were, the pupils blown wide with lust and excitement. Then he turned away and pressed his face against Peter's shoulder.

"Yes, your Majesty," he said in such a low voice that Peter almost didn't hear it.

"You want me to take my pleasure in you?" Peter thrust forward gently and Corin's hands clutched at his arms.

"Yes, your Majesty," he said again, and then a moment later Peter heard a soft whisper. "Use me."

Peter hissed through his teeth as a hot surge of lust made his hips jolt against Corin's and he took his lips in a hard kiss. Corin lifted his legs, wrapping them around Peter, and Peter slipped a hand under one of Corin's knees and spread him wider so he could thrust deeply.

"So, when the battle is done and I return to my tent I will find you here waiting for me? Ready to satisfy me?"

"Yes, your Majesty," Corin whispered. One of his hands trailed over the scar on Peter's chest and Peter could tell that he was completely lost in the fantasy.

He pressed his mouth against Corin's ear, trailing his tongue along its edge.

"You'll help me remove my armour," he whispered. "You'll wash the blood and dirt from my body, serve me food and wine, and then you'll lie on my furs and wait for me to come to you and take my pleasure. Won't you?"

The images he was conjuring were now just as tantalising for Peter and he was thrusting hard, revelling in the fact that Corin was arching against him, trying to meet those thrusts with strong movements of his own.

"And how should I reward you?"

Corin gasped, his head tilting back and baring his throat to Peter's mouth, as Peter teased the skin under his ear and then sucked a bruising mark onto his neck.

"I need no reward, your Majesty," the Prince finally said, and Peter smiled at the breathless excitement he could plainly hear.

"But one who serves so well should be rewarded," Peter replied.

He let go of Corin's leg and slid his hand between them, finally taking Corin's shaft in his grip and stroking it firmly. Corin shuddered against him and moaned, and a few moments later Peter felt Corin's seed on his hand. At the same time the Prince tightened around him with exquisite pressure and Peter couldn't contain his groan of pleasure. He made one last hard thrust, long and deep, and then climaxed, feeling it all the way down to his toes.

They were both still struggling for breath when Peter pulled free and rolled onto his back. He turned his head and saw that Corin's eyes were still closed, and Peter smiled as he turned on his side and brushed a gentle hand along Corin's arm.

"You have served me well," he whispered into the Prince's ear, and Corin's eyes flew open.

"Oh _no_," Corin moaned, sitting up and burying his face in his hands.

Peter couldn't help laughing softly when he saw the blush creeping down the back of Corin's neck, and he sat up and pulled Corin into his arms.

"There is no need to be embarrassed, Corin. We all have daydreams and fantasies that we'd like to experience. I'm glad I could do that with you. Believe me, I enjoyed it as much as you did."

Corin finally looked at him and Peter was pleased that whilst he still looked shy, there was no embarrassment or humiliation in his eyes.

"It was a daydream I had about you once," he admitted in a faltering voice. "But I wouldn't always want it to be like that."

Something like unease tightened in Peter's stomach but he ignored it. After all, Corin had already told him that he'd thought about Peter in that way when he'd asked him to be his first, so he dropped a kiss onto Corin's nose and then laughed when Corin gave him an affronted look.

"I know," Peter said. "Secret fantasies don't define who we are. They're just daydreams, and sometimes we get the chance to play with them, and that can be fun. Just look at what happened like that."

Corin nodded and then gave Peter a searching glance. "Is that a fantasy that you've had as well? I mean, having someone serve you like… that."

"I don't really remember," Peter said shortly and Corin frowned. "But I can tell you that I definitely enjoyed yours," he added with a smirk, and was relieved when Corin laughed.

Then the Prince grimaced. "This time _I_ feel sticky," he said.

"We had better clean up," Peter said, getting up off the bed and holding out a hand. Corin took it and then followed him over to the washstand and Peter was thankful that the water was still a little warm.

Corin was yawning by the time they both got back into the bed and he settled down against the pillows after giving Peter a sleepy smile. Then he shifted uncomfortably.

"You know, I was thinking of going hunting tomorrow," he said, "but I don't think it would be a good idea to be on horseback. Is it always like this?"

Peter shook his head. "No," he said. "If you enjoy it, you'll learn how to relax quickly. Practice helps, of course," he added, "and you should always use plenty of oil." Then he raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You'll be riding well in no time, Prince Corin."

Corin looked confused for a moment and then his eyes cleared and he began laughing, and Peter pressed a swift kiss to his lips before he turned to blow out the nearby candle.

"Good night, Corin," he said.

"Good night, your Majesty," Corin whispered, and Peter smiled into the darkness.

* * *

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Kings Prince

**Fandom:** Narnia (Books - so don't expect it to be like the movies.)

**Pairing:** Peter/Prince Corin

**Summary: **Prince Corin has a proposition for High King Peter. Companion story set in the Kings series universe.

**Rating:** NC17

**Disclaimer:** The character's belong to CS Lewis. The blame is mine.

**Warnings:** Underage.

**Author's Note:** So, I decided that I would complete the stories that I had in progress here at ffnet and leave my account here. However, I will not be posting anything new, so if you wish to continue reading the Kings series of stories, or anything else of mine, you'll need to visit my livejournal. Links to my livejournal and tumblr are on my profile page.

This is the last chapter of this story and I should warn you that the last part of the chapter assumes that you are familiar with the ending of 'The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe'. I'll be starting Kings Battle soon, but again, if you wish to read that you'll need to go to my Livejournal.

And, yeah, this got a bit angsty - but it was kind of necessary for the next story in Peter's arc of the Kings series.

* * *

**Kings Prince - Chapter 4**

* * *

When Peter woke the next morning in the dim pre-dawn light, he knew immediately that he wasn't alone. Even as his eyes struggled open he felt the firm body sliding along his underneath the blankets and he gasped loudly when a warm, wet mouth surrounded his already hardening shaft.

It was a wonderful way to wake up, he thought, and one that he could certainly become accustomed to all too easily. He frowned at the thought but the danger in it couldn't stop him from spreading his legs wider and allowing Corin to settle more comfortably between them, and after that Peter didn't think about much beyond the wet heat that caressed him and the soft, decadent sounds rising from under the covers.

Eventually he needed to see, and he pushed the blankets down around Corin's shoulders and not even the rush of cooler air against his heated skin could distract him from the sight of Corin's mouth stretched around his erection, and the blaze of Corin's eyes meeting his.

Then Peter noticed the vial of oil lying on the bed and the way that Corin's arm was stretched behind his own back and he smiled lazily.

"Are you not too sore?" he asked, and then regretted it when Corin pulled off his erection and grinned.

"Not enough to put me off," he said, still grinning.

"Hmm, go back to sucking me," Peter smiled, touching his finger to Corin's plump lips, "as you are no longer bashful."

Corin laughed and shook his head but his cheeks reddened and Peter was pleased that he could still make the Prince blush.

"I'm ready," he whispered, and then he was kneeling over Peter, holding his erection, and lowering himself.

"Go slowly," Peter said, when he head the hiss that came from Corin's lips as he was breached. He settled his hands on Corin's hips, holding him steady but allowing Corin to control his own descent.

Finally Corin was settled and Peter couldn't stop himself from tightening his hold and slowly circling his hips, relishing the tight heat that gripped his shaft so delightfully. Corin gasped again and his hands landed on Peter's chest as the gasp turned into a moan when Peter pressed deep.

"All right?" Peter asked, and Corin nodded and moaned again.

"Y… yes," he stuttered, when Peter gave him a small, sharp thrust.

Then he rose up onto his knees before letting himself drop again, and Peter relaxed his grip on Corin's hips, content to watch Corin find his own pace and take his pleasure. The sight of Corin with his head flung back and his lips parted for soft moans made Peter's skin flush with heat and eventually he could not resist wrapping his hand around Corin's hard shaft. Corin's eyes flew open and met Peter's gaze, dark and full of need, and he panted heavily as he rocked between Peter's erection and his fist.

When Corin's tongue slipped out, licking over his dry bottom lip, something broke inside of Peter, and with one hand he tugged Corin down against his chest, while his other hand tightened around Corin's erection. Corin collapsed against him easily, already moaning with his climax, even as Peter planted his feet on the bed and began to thrust deep and hard, his arms wrapped tight around Corin's waist.

Corin was pliant as Peter fucked into him, chasing his own release, and when Corin's lips pressed against his throat and his tongue slid against Peter's skin, Peter found it, thrusting one last time, pressing as far into Corin's willing body as he could get.

"Fuck," Peter cursed against Corin's ear, his voice practically a growl, as the fevered bliss swept through him and he almost didn't hear Corin's little puff of laughter.

For a long moment they were still and silent, simply content to bask in the afterglow and then Corin moved and Peter slipped free.

Corin sighed and rolled onto his back. "I promised Cor and Aravis I would see them off," he said. "But I don't really want to leave this bed."

"It is tempting to stay here," Peter agreed, even as he shifted restlessly. "But if you gave them your promise…"

"I know," Corin said, and Peter watched as the Prince rolled out of the bed and crossed the room, searching for his clothing. He showed no signs of self-consciousness over his nakedness and Peter couldn't help admiring the view with a wry smile.

Once Corin had left, Peter stretched luxuriously in the bed and then rose and wandered to the window, wrapping himself in his robe. The sun was up now, but only just, and the mountains were shimmering with mist. It was beautiful but Peter still missed the view from his own windows in Cair Paravel, and it was with a hint of relief that he remembered that they would depart the following day for Narnia.

He had to acknowledge that some of that relief was tied to Prince Corin, for Peter had enough knowledge of himself to realise that it would be all too easy to let his desire for Corin grow into something stronger. He remembered Susan's warning of the evening before and his own easy confidence that he was in control of the situation and whilst he still thought that he had that control, he could also at times feel it slipping before he could firmly grasp it again, and for the first time Peter doubted the wisdom of his decision in accepting Corin's proposition. He did not want either of them to be hurt by the liaison.

Still there was only one night left, he thought, as he settled into the warm, scented water that the servants had placed in the tub before the fire, and surely no harm could be done in one night.

* * *

Breakfast was a cheerful meal in the great hall and after that everyone drifted. After the constant festivities of the wedding celebrations the day turned out to be a mellow and lazy one. Everyone was relaxed and content to either walk in the gardens or linger in the Great Hall talking.

Eventually Peter found himself walking in the gardens with Edmund, Lucy and Corin. Edmund and Lucy were in high spirits as they joked with Corin but every now and then Peter would catch a pensive light in Corin's eyes that made something tighten in his stomach. It was neither a pleasant or unpleasant feeling but it made him want to tug Corin into a forgotten corner of the garden and kiss him until he was a moaning mess in Peter's arms, and he began to look for the opportunity to do so.

Finally he found it.

It was the work of a moment to take Corin's hand as Edmund and Lucy turned by the corner of the hedge path they had been walking along, and pull him into a convenient embrasure in the castle wall. Corin turned in his arms eagerly, even as Peter pressed him into the wall, and their lips met in a deep, hungry kiss.

They were both panting when Peter finally dragged himself away from Corin's mouth and ran his lips over his ear. Corin had one leg wrapped around Peter's thigh and Peter reached down to grip it firmly, thrusting hard against Corin's groin and relishing the strangled sound that came from the Prince's throat.

"Tonight is our last night," Peter whispered. "We will do whatever you want, so think about whatever you have liked the most, and let me know what you decide."

"I don't need to think and I don't want to wait," Corin moaned. "Take me now, right here."

And now it was Peter's turn to moan even as he heard Lucy calling his name, faintly, in the distance.

"I would if I could," he said, and he could plainly hear the rough need in his own voice, and it was with great effort that he held himself back from thrusting against Corin again. "But I will take you again tonight, if that is what you want, and savour every moment of it."

"Tell me," Corin whispered, his lips moving against Peter's ear as his hand drifted down Peter's body to lightly grasp his straining shaft. "Tell me how you will have me."

Peter's eyes widened at the teasing note in Corin's voice. It certainly seemed that Corin's original shyness was now completely gone, and in it's place was a growing bold, playfulness that Peter found himself wanting to explore… but Peter was far more experienced at teasing, and perhaps it was time for Corin to learn that.

He drew back, ignoring Corin's disappointed sound, gripped Corin's hips and spun him around, pushing him against the wall as he pressed himself along his back. He thrust once against Corin's rear and smiled when he heard the hopeful sound that came from the Prince.

"You want to know how I'll take you?" he said into Corin's ear, his hands gripping Corin's hips so tightly that he knew that there would be bruises later. "This time I'll fuck you from behind. Take you hard, long and deep. That's a promise."

He gave Corin one last punishing thrust and then let him go and if it was harder than he'd thought it would be to step away he could certainly keep that to himself.

He'd only taken a few steps away when he heard Corin's muttered 'Bastard' and he was still grinning when Lucy found him.

* * *

"You made me a promise."

"I certainly did," Peter said, smiling, as he backed Corin towards the bed. "And I intend to keep it."

It had been an interesting evening in the Great Hall, with Corin giving him looks that spoke of both frustration and desire and Peter had been relieved when all who were to travel early the next morning called for an early night.

"Good," Corin said, pulling his tunic over his head, and Peter laughed.

"You may not think so by the time I'm finished with you," he said. "I told you, long and hard. I mean to take my time."

Peter's smile deepened when he saw the flush rise in Corin's cheeks as he sprawled on the bed, pulling off his hose.

"Turn over and kneel."

Corin gave him a startled look at the sudden command but he obeyed it quickly, rolling over and then rising to his hands and knees. When Peter rested a hand on Corin's thigh he could feel the fine trembling and he smoothed his hand along Corin's side in reassurance. Then he parted the cheeks of Corin's pert behind and leaned in.

"What are you… oh, oh my…" Corin spluttered as Peter licked over him, and Peter had to hold his hips firmly to stop him collapsing onto the bed.

"You like it?" he asked, pulling away for a moment.

"It feels amazing," Corin gasped, but after that he could only express his pleasure in loud moans and garbled words as Peter stroked his tongue firmly over his entrance, occasionally pressing inside.

Corin was completely incoherent when Peter finally drew back and let him drop to the bed. He removed his clothing quickly, retrieved the vial of oil from the bedside table and climbed onto the bed, settling beside Corin and taking his mouth in a deep, satisfying kiss.

"I can't wait any longer," Corin eventually whispered against Peter's lips, as he took the oil bottle from his hand and coated Peter's fingers with oil. "I've wanted you all day."

The words were enough to get Peter moving again, and he rose to his knees pulling Corin up as well, and manoeuvred the Prince up along the bed.

"Kneel up and hold onto the headboard," he whispered into Corin's ear. "Make sure you're comfortable because you won't be going anywhere for some time."

Corin nodded and shivered as Peter pressed up behind him, trailing an oiled finger down to his entrance, and he moaned softly when Peter pushed the finger inside. He took his time stretching Corin, and he couldn't help grinning when Corin began to complain, urging him to 'get on with it, you bastard.'

"You have no respect," Peter said firmly, twisting his fingers hard and making Corin cry out in pleasure. "This is far from the loyal servant I bedded last night."

Corin gave him a look over his shoulder that Peter could only describe as coyly innocent, and it made his stomach twist with heat.

"Oh, then if that's what you prefer, please continue, your Majesty," Corin said politely, and Peter leaned forward and kissed him hard.

He was still kissing Corin when he entered him, and he relished Corin's indrawn breath of shock against his mouth almost as much as the tight heat that surrounded his shaft.

The first few thrusts that he gave Corin were deliberately erratic and uneven, so that he could fully enjoy Corin's startled gasps and his writhing as he struggled to find Peter's pace; but then he moved into a slow, deep and careful rhythm that was relentless as he used his knees to spread Corin's thighs wider and pressed him up against the headboard.

It was many minutes later when Corin's head dropped back onto Peter's shoulder, and Peter saw his hand move to slide down his body to his erection. He gripped Corin's wrist quickly and held both his hands on the headboard.

"Not yet," he said.

"I need to-"

"Not yet."

For a while Peter concentrated on sucking a mark onto Corin's collarbone to distract himself from the rising tension in his own body. He was getting close now and he couldn't stop himself from speeding up the pace of his thrusts, gripping Corin's hip tightly to hold him in place.

"By Aslan, you feel good," he muttered against Corin's ear, and Corin groaned, a strangled sound of pleasure that made Peter increase his thrusts yet again.

His climax took him almost by surprise. One moment his hips were moving steadily, the next his tension suddenly broke and he plunged, deep and hard, into Corin, cursing softly as his release rocked through him. Corin made a soft, surprised sound that turned into a low moan as Peter sank down to kneel on the bed, taking Corin with him and holding him tightly in his lap. Then he gripped Corin's erection and stroked hard a few times, until Corin cried out and his seed flowed over Peter's hand.

They slowly regained their breathing and finally Corin wriggled restlessly and Peter tightened his arm, holding Corin firm.

"Be still," he said, low in Corin's ear. "I want to grow hard in you and take you again."

"Oh," Corin breathed. He relaxed against Peter's chest but Peter could feel him tighten, holding Peter's shaft within him.

"Mmmm, very good, my Prince," Peter murmured, and already he could feel himself beginning to swell again.

"Thank you, your Majesty," Corin whispered, tilting his head back for a kiss. He smiled against Peter's lips. "That feels strange."

Peter shifted his hips a little. "I can withdraw if you don't like it."

"No," Corin said quickly, clenching around Peter's growing erection again. "It's strange, but it's very… pleasant. I like it. Will you fuck me hard this time? I want you to."

"You will be sore tomorrow," Peter said, smiling into Corin's shoulder.

"I don't mind," Corin replied. "I want to feel it. It will be like proof that all this actually happened."

Peter couldn't help sighing a little for there was a wistful note in Corin's voice that couldn't be ignored and he wondered if he should really take the risk of continuing with the evening, but even as the thought crossed his mind his arms instinctively tightened around Corin.

"I don't mean anything by it," Corin added quickly. "Only that perhaps I wish that we had more time."

And Peter now had to acknowledge that he, too, wished for more time, even as he fought to hold his tongue, literally held it between his teeth to stop himself from saying the foolish words that suddenly wanted to escape. Words that sounded like promises – that he could delay the Narnian's departure, or that Corin could accompany them.

But it seemed that Corin would say them for him.

"Perhaps I could come back with you to Narnia for a time."

Peter dropped his head and groaned at the hope he could clearly hear in Corin's voice, and he silently cursed himself for being such a fool. His pride and arrogance in thinking that he could easily control the situation, his belief that he could take what he wanted (and he _had_ wanted), blithely ignore the signs in both of them, and then walk away with no consequences, were clear as day to him now. Because there _were_ consequences, he could hear that plainly in Corin's voice, and he could feel it plainly in how much he wanted to agree, and take Corin back to Narnia with him.

"I'm sorry, Corin," he finally managed to say. "That probably wouldn't be wise – for either of us."

"You mean that we might fall in-?"

"Yes," Peter interrupted. "That is what I mean. It would be dangerous, and you know that we can't be together like that. Besides, I made a promise to your father that I wouldn't hurt you. I don't want to hurt you."

"I don't want to hurt you either," Corin replied, in a tight voice. "But… if we could be together… I mean… would you want to?"

Peter closed his eyes and held his breath for a moment. The truth was he already knew the answer, he just wasn't sure if he should give it to Corin. Would it be better to tell him the truth, to give him that? Or could he actually lie to him?

"Yes," he finally said quietly. "But we both have to let it go, Corin."

_While we still can_, he added silently, and cursed himself again. He should have paid heed to Susan.

"I understand," Corin whispered, and Peter let him go. His erection was long gone; the mood had definitely changed and Peter could only think now that it was for the best. He shifted down onto the bed, and pulled Corin down beside him, draping an arm loosely over his waist.

Corin sighed, and pressed close. "Will we see each other again?"

"We will," Peter replied, pressing a soft kiss to Corin's lips. "But perhaps not for awhile."

"And not like this again," Corin stated, and Peter nodded.

After that they were both silent and it was a long time before either of them slept.

* * *

Peter woke suddenly and for a moment could not figure out why. The room was dark, for the candles had burned out, and there was no pre-dawn light so he knew that it must still be night, rather than early morning.

Then he felt the soft brush of lips against his shoulder and knew why he had woken. Corin was pressed up against him, one hand gliding over Peter's chest, the other slipped into Peter's hand.

Peter turned quickly, smiling at Corin's startled gasp, and took him into his arms.

"I'm sorry," Corin said. "I didn't mean for you to wake."

"But you hoped I would," Peter replied, and Corin gave a little huff of laughter.

"Perhaps I did," he whispered. "Perhaps I was hoping we could be together for one last time."

And Peter knew that he couldn't resist that hope, nor did he wish to, so he took Corin's lips in a long, gentle kiss that slowly grew into hunger. Corin, still slick from before, opened easily to Peter's fingers, and soon he was sheathed inside Corin again. They rocked together slowly, taking their time, sharing deep kisses and hot, gasping breaths, until Peter finally changed the angle of his thrusts, making Corin throw his head back and cry out.

He held on for as long as he could, pressing his stomach hard against Corin's shaft, until he felt Corin's sudden hot release between them, and then he let go. A few long, deep thrusts and then he climaxed, even as Corin still shuddered with pleasure around him.

They held together for a long moment, until Peter's softened shaft slipped free, and then Peter rolled onto his back as Corin settled against his side. A short time later Peter fell into dreams and when he woke again, Corin was gone.

* * *

The sun was just beginning to set when the Narnian party approached Cair Paravel that evening, for they had left Anvard not long after an early breakfast, and Peter had to admit he was glad to see her fair walls again.

He had not seen Corin again until the Narnians had taken their leave. They had not spoken, and had only shared the formal embrace of farewell, but he had seen the paleness of Corin's face, and had perhaps held him in that embrace for longer than was usual.

He'd felt some anxiety when faced with King Lune, for he had noticed the King watching them, but his friend had only clasped him on the arm and given him a rueful smile.

"I would have pressed you to stay longer," the King said in a quiet voice, "but I do not think it would be wise for either of you. Do not fret, my friend, I have no quarrel with you. My son's choices are his own and he is strong enough to bear the consequences."

Peter could only nod and return King Lune's firm embrace, but the King's words could only slightly assuage the guilt that he was still feeling.

He'd spent most of the day riding in silence, deep in thought. Edmund and Lucy had been in cheerful spirits, laughing and joking, but somehow they had known to leave Peter to his own company. Only Susan had stayed beside him, also riding quietly, but as they made the final approach to their home, she finally spoke.

"I'm sorry, Peter," she said quietly, and Peter looked up, startled.

"You shouldn't be," he finally said. "You were right to warn me. Not because you were correct that we would fall headlong in love, because, thankfully, it did not get quite that far. But because you were right about my arrogance and my lack of thought. I will not make the same mistake again."

She reached out a hand and laid it on his arm. "Oh, Peter-"

"Oh, look, it's Mr. Tumnus."

Lucy's voice rang out clearly, breaking the moment, and both Peter and Susan quickly looked towards the courtyard gate to see a welcome visitor awaiting them. Lucy was already, off her horse, flying across the pavestones, and into the faun's waiting arms.

"This is a wonderful surprise," Susan exclaimed, dismounting and quickly joining them.

"And I have surprising news, your Majesties," Mr. Tumnus replied as they gathered round. "The White Stag has been sighted in the woods of Lantern Waste."

"Do you mean the White Stag that will grant wishes if caught?" Edmund asked curiously, and the Faun nodded. "Now, that is a beast that I would like to see," Edmund continued.

"Shall we give him chase then?" Susan offered. "And see if we can catch him?"

"Oh, do let us," Lucy cried, clapping her hands together. "Imagine talking to such a magical creature."

They all looked to Peter, and he finally nodded.

"Very well," he said. "If you are not too fatigued by this days ride, then we shall begin the hunt tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Lucy echoed, and then they all followed Mr. Tumnus inside.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
